1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe which is used in an ultrasonic treatment device, and which is configured to perform longitudinal vibration having a vibration direction parallel to a central axis when ultrasonic vibration is transmitted thereto, and a manufacturing method of the ultrasonic probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4493893 has disclosed an ultrasonic treatment device including an ultrasonic probe. The ultrasonic probe of this ultrasonic treatment device is configured to perform longitudinal vibration having a vibration direction (vibration directions) parallel to a central axis when ultrasonic vibration is transmitted thereto. According to Japanese Patent No. 4493893, there are defined an X-axis parallel to longitudinal directions of the ultrasonic probe, a Y-axis which intersects at right angles with the X-axis, and a Z-axis which intersects at right angles with the X-axis and which intersects at right angles with the Y-axis. The ultrasonic probe includes a probe body in which the central axis is coaxial with the X-axis, and a distal asymmetric portion (distal treatment section) provided to a distal direction side of the probe body. The ultrasonic treatment device includes a jaw which can open and close relative to the distal treatment section. The open-and-close directions of the jaw are parallel to the Z-axis. When the ultrasonic probe performs the longitudinal vibration while a treatment target such as a living tissue is grasped between the distal treatment section and the jaw, the grasped treatment target is coagulated and cut, and the treatment target is treated. Here, the probe body is shaped symmetrically with an X-Z plane, which is defined by the X-axis and the Z-axis, being a center. The distal treatment section is curved relative to the probe body in directions parallel to the Y-axis, for example, to ensure visibility for a surgeon during the treatment of the treatment target. Therefore, the distal treatment section is shaped asymmetrically with the X-Z plane, which is defined by the X-axis and the Z-axis, being the center.